


Confessions

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Konoha's version of bulk barn, Shikamaru trying to be subtle, awkward dad moment, candy is life, dad knows whats going on, napping is amazing, pretty much buys out the entire store of candy, who doesn't love candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: You just arrived back at Konoha and of course, the first place you visit is the bulk store to get candy for both you and Shikamaru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I just wanted to ask if you could comment and tell me if it's any good because I was taking to my cousin and she said that people generally tend to avoid Reader insert stories so I just wanted to know if people read them!! Thanks a lot and have fun reading!!

Walking down the street you entered the bulk store feeling excited because you were going to buy candy for the first time since you came back from your mission. Skipping like a child you grabbed a bunch of bags and made your way over to the candy aisle. First, you got a bag full of mini-eggs, a bag of gourmet gummy worms, a bag of white chocolate clodhoppers, some cinnamon hearts and two one foot long gummy cobras. After you paid, your arms were full of candy. You turned around and almost ran into Shikamaru, the person who you were on your way to see. He looked just the same as you last saw him, his hair in a spiky ponytail, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets completing his lazy demeanor.

 

“Shikamaru!” You greeted happily, voice muffled by the candy you were already eating.

 

“Hey, (Y/N).” He said, a lazy smile appearing across his face. Swallowing the candy in your mouth you held up the candy towards him.

 

“I got enough for both of us!”  You said with a huge smile.

 

“Looks like you have enough for the whole village,” Shikamaru said as you rubbed your neck sheepishly.

 

“Maybe I overdid it a little bit….” You said looking at all the candy that you had bought.

 

“Nah,” Shikamaru said taking some of the bags out of your arms, “We can totally finish it. Now, lets go back to my place and watch some movies.”

 

During the walk, you told Shikamaru all about your previous mission. Usually, if it was anyone else other than you, he would be uninterested in it all, but he just walked quietly beside you, grunting every so often to show that he was actually listening. Truth be told, he loved the sound of your voice and would be content to let you talk for hours on end, although he would never admit it to you. It just seemed like such a pain to him. What if you didn’t like him back? Then your friendship would be finished and he really didn’t want that, so he continued to hide his feelings from you.

 

Arriving at Shikamaru's house, you were greeted by his father.

 

“Hey (Y/N), back from your mission already?” asked Shikaku. You nodded and gave a cheeky smile.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty easy.” Both father and son were so alike with their lazy demeanors and with their looks as well. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he pulled you away from his dad and towards his room where you two would hang out.

 

“Door open!” Shikaku yelled down the hallway making both you and blush and making both of you aware that you were holding hands. You had liked him for a long time now but you didn’t want to jeopardize your friendship so you never told him. Shikamaru quickly let go of your hand and shoved his into his pocket, face reddening even deeper which made you smile. _Maybe he did like you, after all,_ you thought. When you entered his room, you launched yourself onto his massive bed and sprawled yourself across it. You loved his bed because it was literally the comfiest thing that you had ever slept on which wasn’t a surprise as the Naras’ did love their sleep.

 

“You know you could leave some room for me.” He complained as you moved over a tad bit, just enough for him to scooch in beside you. “You’re such a pain.” He grumbled as he laid beside you. Flipping onto your stomach, you leaned over the bedside to grab the remote and turn on the TV.

 

“What should we watch Shika-“ Your words faded as you saw his face flush red. Was he looking at your butt just now? “Uh, are you okay? You look a little red.” You asked him and his face flushed deeper.

 

“I’m fine.” He mumbled looking away. _This was not like Shikamaru at all_ , you thought. Dismissing it you found a decent movie and started it, quickly digging into your small horde of candy. Taking out one of the foot-long snakes you smiled with a mouthful of candy at Shikamaru and handed it to him. He took it from your hands looking flustered. You turned to the TV and focused on the scene that was playing, oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru was watching you and not the movie. _This is such a pain_ , Shikamaru thought, _why can’t I just tell her?_

 

Halfway through the movie, you were sitting up, intently watching the movie when you felt the bed move but ignored it thinking that Shikamaru was just trying to get comfortable. A few minutes later, you had been so caught up in the movie that you didn’t even notice Shikamaru sitting directly behind you. Slowly scooching back, you felt your back press up against his chest. You felt your stomach twist in anticipation as you felt his arms wrap around your torso. You leaned back and pressed yourself closer to his chest.

 

“Shika?” You asked. He grunted in response. “What’s happening?” To this, he sighed and said,

 

“You’re such a pain you know that right?” You were confused. “I like-“ he mumbled the rest of it. You turned to look at him.

 

“What was that?” You asked, wanting to hear him say the whole sentence.

 

“I like you.” He said and looked away from you. Smiling you turned around so you were facing him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, your legs around his torso, you hugged him tightly. You rested your head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

 

“I like you too Shika.” You said looking up at his surprised face. Smiling wide, you gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Yawning, you pulled him down on the bed with you so that you were both laying down. “Do you wanna take a nap together?” You asked him, shock still clear on his face. He didn’t answer. “Now who’s being a pain?” You teased.

 

“I- I just didn’t realize you actually liked me.” He replied pulling you onto his chest. “And of course I wanna take a nap with you (Y/N).” Shikamaru turned off the TV as you drifted off. _Well, this went better than I thought_. Shikamaru thought as he too drifted off to sleep.

 

Shikaku walked to the now quiet bedroom to find you and Shikamaru curled up on his bed together fast asleep. Closing the door he mumbled, “It’s about time.”  


End file.
